Foster's Destination
by Kriftonucci
Summary: When the Foster's gang nearly escapes a death defining blimp ride, a mysterious force begins to take them down one by one.You all are going to get mad at me soon.
1. Prologue: Lingering

Foster´s Destination

By Dead Promises

Prologue: Lingering

-----------------------------------------

Waiting was no longer a setback now that the day the Foster's gang had been waiting for all month long had finally come around.

It was not like they would have expected it to be worth nothing once they could finally ride an actual blimp across the entire state.

Unless one changed its mind when they were about to make it to the entrance of it all

Which was definitely not going to occur this once.

Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Cheese, Goo, Douglas, and Adam were all sitting inside the Foster's bus while Frankie conduced it towards their goal area to where the blimp was supposed to be.

"I like the fair!" Cheese yelled all of a sudden as though he would have expected even Mac to care.

"Does it still remain a mystery to why we brought him along?" Bloo asked, clearly irritated from Cheese's gradual presence.

"Haven't I said it before, Bloo? Louis told me no one else was available to take care of Cheese while she was away at summer school." Mac implied.

"Can't see why that's hardly possible, who'd want to take care of this loaf?" Bloo asked once again while pointing at Cheese who was at the moment trying to put a hat on but instead, encircled it around his mouth.

"Oaf ranger, do you copy? KKKKkkkkcccc!!!…." Cheese yelled while trying to put the hat on at the back of the bus.

"Oh, come on, guys. It's not as though that's going to ruin our trip to ride a blimp, is it?" Asked Wilt, who was at least trying to shine a flashlight's worth of positive attitude toward the discontented situation.

Mac and Bloo only glared at him with both their arms crossed.

Wilt rolled his eye.

"Oh come on! At least Goo and Eduardo don't seem to be having any trouble while we're traveling!" Wilt said while motioning his hand to Eduardo and Goo who sitting next to each other.

As they sat there, they both played a game that was surprisingly not what anyone else was doing to entertain themselves.

"Okay, okay, okay, I spy with my little eye something…orange!" Goo said while covering one eye and pointing somewhere outside the window while Eduardo saw.

Eduardo looked through the transparent glass, and saw a bookstore pass by, which was exactly the color Goo had mentioned, orange.

"Oh! I know! Waldenbooks?" Eduardo asked joyously while pointing at the exact bookstore Goo had spotted.

"That's right! You're right, Ed! Now it's your turn! Spy something with your BIG eyes now" Goo replied while jumping up and down on her seat.

On the other hand, Douglas and Adam were at the back of the bus conversing about different topics while Coco kept on interrupting them with her untimely appearance.

"Seriously, do we really need binoculars, Adam? I mean, we'll be able to perceive it all from a different angle once we're inside the freaking blimp!" Douglas asked while Adam was testing out the binoculars, and after looking around, saw Coco who was blocking his view once again.

"For the millionth time, Coco, move out of the way!" Adam almost snapped before replying to Douglas.

"Douglas, making us go really high up doesn't mean we'll be able to see every thing in the entire state. With these things, I don't have to ask the person who's driving the blimp to move towards a place I want to see more clearly when I can just look through these easy fine pair of do-dads" Adam replied, while trying to push Coco out of the way as she continued to try to look more closely at his binoculars.

"I don't think the guy who's driving the blimp would allow you to even bring them on board, though." Replied Douglas.

"Not unless I do this! Hey Coco!" Adam called as Coco came to where Shawn was sitting.

"Coco?" Coco asked.

Adam grinned as he thought out what he already had planned to say from all that he previously had in mind.

"Listen, Coco, I'll let you use my binoculars if you…" And the rest of what Adam says he whispers to Coco who after Shawn finishes, smiles.

"Coco!" Said Coco as though the tone sounded quite close to "okay" as she took hold of the binoculars, and swallowed them.

"Pretty witty, huh? Once we're inside the blimp, Coco will lay an egg, I'll open the egg, my binoculars will be INSIDE the egg, and DONE! Everything else you can figure out on your own!" Adam believed with a grin after he finished talking.

"T to the Y to the PICKLE!" Said Douglas as he rolled his eyes with his arms crossed.

And so it continues to remain like this, until the bus was slowly making its way to a bridge that had big letters in scripted on it that spelled out completely " Andy Elric's Blimp rides".

"Well guys, we made it here!" Said Frankie, who turned around to look at everyone sitting behind her.

"AT LONG DANG LAST! I don't think it would have been possible to support anymore of Cheese's incessant chattering for another hour, twenty-four minutes, and twenty five seconds! Man!" Bloo uttered out, while everyone else looked at him with a glare of spaced out confusion.

Bloo just turned his head left and right to see who else was looking at him as though he were a two-tongued freak.

"What? I couldn't!" Bloo assured.

After the five seconds that people spent looking at Bloo oddly passed, the entire gang walked out of the bus, and into the great grass field from where they were situated was a couple of yards away from the blimp's holding area.

Everyone came down, except for Douglas who seemed to linger on the bus' stairs while grasping his head and sighing for a reason nobody could have known at the minute.

Adam looked back to see why Douglas was in this position and ran towards where he was.

"Are you all okay, Douglas?" Adam asked as he kneeled down to glance at Douglas' face, which was distorted at the moment with eyes tightening close.

"I'm fine, but I don't know why this is happening-" Douglas began as he opens his eyes to make eye contact with Adam.

"-But for some reason, I keep picturing these weird and horrid images in my head that won't go away, even when I try to think them off."

Adam looked behind him, to see the entire gang waiting for him and Douglas all ready to get on the blimp.

"Hold on!" Adam yelled at them so he could face back to look directly at Douglas.

"What ARE these images you keep on lodging into your skull?" Adam asked.

Douglas could not support having to remember what the thoughts appeared like, or else they would stay inside him once more.

Yet if Adam had to know, he did not have much of a choice.

"Okay, here's what I see: I see us on the blimp, already-" Douglas began.

"-We're all looking out the windows-"

Adam nods

"-Then something really disgusting and unfortunate happens." Douglas finishes.

But before Adam even asks what it was Douglas saw as described to be really disgusting and unfortunate, he freezes with a sudden pause.

Soon, Adam's eyes extended as though he remember something important.

Although it was almost impossible, neither was it any clearer than what had gone on with Adam while he and Douglas were there.

He found out what Douglas was thinking.

They both had it pictured in their noggins:

A seagull flies really high into the clouds,

When it practically gets hit by a plane, appearing out of the nowhere in the sky.

The plane loses control by that one seagull blocking its path, causing it to tilt and lose a piece of metal from its right wing.

As the piece metal flies in an exhilarating speed downward, and hits the one object that made the image so disgusting and unfortunate.

The blimp.

Had it not been for the metal's intense irregularity, that the pressure it caused the blimp was strong enough to make it explode.

However, Douglas and Adam didn't see the blimp as it came apart from the outside of where the gang and them were, but from somewhere, which was the key that opened the gruesomeness to the image they could distinguish.

The inside.

First, the pilot crashes into the window, causing a bloody mess that blinds Frankie.

Bloo tries to hold on to something, when a tube goes right through him.

Eduardo tries to hold on to something, but could not let go on time to crash into the wall.

Mac tries to reach for the door in order to escape, and makes it until the doorknob's heat intensity caused by the balloon's pressure burns his hand and his head accidentally gets burned as well when the doorknob burns right through the door.

And Mac's head.

Goo tries to make it out, when she tumbles along the walls, until she goes right through a dead Eduardo's horns.

Frankie is still unable to see from all the pilot's blood that blinded her view.

When she rubs her eyes to clear out the blood, she looks at the controls and tries to see if they can work, but gets electrocuted along with Cheese and falls to the ground.

That was the last Douglas and Adam were able to distinguish before they watched as the fire was about to consume them, Wilt and Coco.

A sight too gruesome to be anymore specifically described than it already had been in their minds.

Even though it was unlikely for all that to happen, so was it for the both to have thought out the same picture.

Nevertheless could they be incapable of taking any risks.

"We have to let them know!" Douglas proclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now, folks!**

**Feedback would be nice (even a flame I don't mind).**


	2. 1 The Sharp Lamp post

Part 1: The Sharp Lamp post.

--------------------------

"Nice balloon!" Cheese said, while trying to get near the blimp, when Mac notices he strayed away from the group.

"Cheese! No! You know you're not allowed to get near it until they say it's time to go!" Mac yells while trying to tug Cheese's hand towards him.

"Aww! But I want to go on the pretty hot air buffoon!" Cheese kept on whining while trying to get Mac's arm off of him.

Bloo continued to watch Mac struggle with Cheese before he lied down and said, "No really, is there any possible way we can go right now?"

"I don't know why we're not inside the blimp yet" Wilt began while scratching his head warily while looking around.

"I mean, we're all here! Well except for-"

But before he could go on, he sees Adam and Douglas heading the gang's way right where they were standing.

Douglas could have said something to begin everything they had just witnessed, but seeing Adam in a panting fit from his overweight stature having exercised so much in just a few seconds gave him the need to refrain from taking as well.

"We…have something…VERY IMPORTANT! … And crucial… to tell you… ALL!" Adam managed to say while still panting.

Frankie takes in a breath of air as though about to say something, when-

"SO? TELL US! COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW! THERE'S A BLIMP BEHIND US WAITING FOR IT TO BE RIDEN OUT SO SPIT IT OUT OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE NOW!" Interrupted Goo, who by the much talking was more impatient than the word was defined.

Frankie not being able to think of what to do utters "Yeah! Um, WHAT SHE SAID!"

After seconds passed, Douglas and Adam exchanged gazes as though they had forgotten what it was that they wanted to say.

"Oh! Correct! The blimp! Well, I don't know how to tell this to you all, so I'll just blurt it out as it is." Began Adam.

"For some obtuse reason, me and my companion Douglas experienced a highly odd predicament that which nearly surprised us simultaneously, but did nothing to really horrify us until we found out what it all meant."

Douglas took in a great huff of air before he opened the report.

"Unless we refrain from boarding this blimp, all of us will undoubtedly perish"

Once again, another pause that told them they knew not how to reply.

Except for Frankie.

"Yeah, um, why would we want to do that? I already paid for the tickets. How do you know

we actually are going to "perish" anyway? Did you have some, like, kind of star gaze or something?" Asked Frankie.

"Mac, what's star gaze?" Asked Bloo.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with looking into the future from one's gap" Replied Mac.

"Not to lie to you, folks, that's exactly what we had!" Said Douglas.

Frankie rolled her eyes while thinking about how to handle this situation she was never prepared for.

After whipping out a minute or two, Frankie replied "All right, star boy. I'll go with this: IF the balloon does seem to crash as you said it would by the time tomorrow comes, you'll be right, If it doesn't, YOU OWE ME EIGHTY FIVE BUCKS! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Once more, Douglas and Adam looked at each other, and nodded.

"Understood" The two replied with much weight of poise at their side.

"Very well, everyone in the bus, NOW!" Frankie yelled, before hearing everyone awe in despair by seeing their blimp ride cancelled just like that.

"No justo! We wait for days for this ride!" Eduardo whined.

"I know, Ed. But I'm sure we'll be able to find something better to do once we're back in the house again." Wilt said.

Eduardo, however, continued to pout angrily from having to see that everything he thought was going to be perfect ended up being something else he did not approve of.

As the gang made their way back into the bus, dark clouds began appearing much hurriedly than they saw would come.

Somehow, they seemed to cover a great multitude of the sky since not even one shine of daylight was exploited.

With no one else there, the blimp took off with merely one fifth less of all the passengers it was initially supposed to contain.

One drop of rain fell onto the arid ground, and a few minutes later, more began coming.

By the time the entire gang was inside the bus, which was heading back to the house, it had become a full-fledged typhoon.

At the back of the bus, Adam and Douglas were conversing about the current issue at hand, which they tried to resolve the dilemma on how to contradict it.

"Okay, so perhaps our knowledge of attempting to figure out how we're going to at least try to remove this problem wasn't as developed as I planned. However, I happen to know a perfect psychiatrist, capable of not only working with inner human deals, but supernatural deals as well." Adam supposed.

As of that moment, Cheese was looking out the window as though to spot all the things he found outside.

Mac did not appreciate how Cheese seemed to lick the window as he did this.

"Cheese, how many times do I have to tell you not to stick your face on the window, or lick it?" Mac almost cracked.

"A thousand won't even clue the poor guy!" Bloo replied.

Mac was about to reply to Bloo's rather self-indulgent comment, when someone else's comment interrupts him at the start of it.

"I can not believe it! Can you believe it? Cause I like I said in the beginning of the first two seconds I began speaking completely can not! I mean, how can this happen or even be able to occur?" began Goo.

As the bus kept on forwarding towards the house, Goo continued to talk to a point Frankie felt like choking herself to cease hearing anything again.

Mac could only watch outside the window as the clouds began piling themselves up and darken as they did so.

Yet, when he continued to look at the window, he sought out something familiar.

The blimp.

It was flying well through the storm.

Until something one could not believe even if they were to see it right in front of them went off.

"Umm, Goo?" Asked Mac with his eyes still directed out the window.

Goo, however, remained as utterly infuriated from not being able to go for the ride strong enough to take her focus off of Mac.

"Goo!" Mac yelled to be sure she heard him this time.

"What is it Mac, can't you see I'm-"

Before she could finish, Mac took hold of her head and turned it to face the window fast enough to not have her ask why he did that.

Even if she could say something by the time Mac let go of her head, she'd be too petrified to do so from quickly being able to see why Mac had fixed her head's direction towards the window.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!" Goo yelled.

"What's wrong, guys? Is there something with the window that-" Wilt could not be able to finish either after looking outside the window.

Seconds later, everyone including Frankie was looking out the window to see something outrageous and ghastly at the same time.

The Blimp they were about to board went up in flames.

Slowly it lowered itself to the ground as though it would be enough to destroy any remaining survivor that its explosion didn't kill.

Once it fell down, the entire bus fell silent.

After eight seconds, Adam decides to be the one to speak first as no one else would.

"Well, do you believe me now or is the evidence still insufficient?"

"My gosh, we were going to die on that blimp had it not been for your so-called portent!" Frankie said.

Meanwhile, Bloo became dull enough to have to open the window to look outside and get a better view at it.

"Come to think of it, this takes me back to this movie I saw once where these kids have the same problem" Frankie began

While Frankie talked about the movie she tried to come back to while driving, Bloo decided to stick his head outside the window a bit further.

"They were supposed to go on a roller coaster ride, when this kid has some kind of psychic vision about them dying on it"

No one seemed to notice how far Bloo had gone from the window by then.

But ahead of them, there was a streetlight which stopped for a plight of massive traffic, and in the corner of it, something unexpected.

A dark lamppost, with the top pointier than a knife.

"Did the kid tell the other ones they were going to die if they boarded the roller coaster?" Asked Mac.

"Well, yes. But the ones that didn't believe him went on the roller coaster and died anyway" Replied Frankie.

Mac looked down at the moment to think about it straight.

"What happened to the other kids that survived?" Asked Mac.

Frankie stroke a frightened gaze at the very moment.

Not only did she realize what may happen now that she thought about it clearly, but she had to explain to Mac.

"Well, how can I say this? Since they were supposed to die on the roller coaster, but they didn't die on the roller coaster, yet they were supposed to, I guess death-"

Frankie paused.

Not only was she terribly intimidated by how it would sound, but the feeling was quite enough to make her forget there was a red light.

"I guess they all were- GOOD LORD!" Yelled Frankie upon realizing she was about to crash into a car from her unawareness of the existence of a red-light.

After an intense braking and turning to stop on the grass, something beyond horrid happened.

Since Bloo's head was stuck outside during that occasion, the brake and turn Frankie made was strong enough to send Bloo flying in mid air.

"Whoa, this is not, AHH-" All Bloo could say, before his neck was impaled by the one object sharp enough to go through his mouth when he landed on it.

The lamp post.

Once that happened, Bloo died faster than he felt when the lamp post's top went right through him.

The bus was still now parked on the grass, when the first person to come out was Frankie.

"Bloo! Haven't I told you before not to-OH SHIT!!" Frankie Yelled, once she caught glance of Bloo in that state.

After everyone came out to see him like that, it was not pretty.

Eduardo mainly fainted once he saw Bloo like that.

Cheese, however, still had his tongue stuck on a seat in the bus.

Douglas and Adam did nothing but just stand there in disgust.

Mac, ten seconds after looking at Bloo, was more in tears than disgusted from simply seeing Bloo in that form.

Coco, however, laid an egg which contained a phone that became unapparent to why she did this until they all thought what it was at this point going to be.

There was nothing they could do, but call 911.

Wilt and Goo took Mac and Eduardo inside the bus to be sure they did not have to see what had just gruesomely gone on.

Besides that, Mac could only continue sobbing as he was the farthest from happy anyone could be at that moment.

"Please come right away, We'll wait here!" Frankie finished, as she put her cell phone away.

Right there, all she could do was enclose her hand on her face.

When out of the brink, Adam says something.

"They all were killed by fate anyway, weren't they?"

Frankie's eyes widened at that point.

She didn't want to have to answer, when she thought about a strong possibility of what may happen when it was not impossible anymore.

There was no denying it any longer.

"Yes, death tracked them down and they all died anyway-"

Frankie once again paused, but quickly figured once more there really was no other way of spilling it out.

Afterwards, she looked at Eduardo, who was inside the bus.

Frowning after realizing what was soon going to occur, she continued:

"- in the order they were supposed to die on the roller coaster first hand"

-----------------------------------------

**WOO-HOO!!**

**That be the end of that part!**

**Took me a while to write**

**Like To thank these people:**

**Animus Of Lacuna (for reviewing the first part)**

**Wiltthegreat (for giving me the idea of a better title)**

**Juul-CP-333 (For giving me an idea on the first death :D )**

**Time for feedback!**


	3. 2 Live And Let Die, Eventually

Part 2: Live And Let Die, Eventually.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days Later.

It all just burst and died out.

Merely the feeling of never knowing what it was like to plainly never be able to see someone again.

How else could Mac feel during the funeral now that he was standing a few yards away from what once had life, and was his best friend?

Bloo.

Every single person and imaginary friend who came and lived at Foster's was gathered around as Mister Herriman finished preaching.

"How dreadful must it be to lose someone that although lacked a few personally ideal and gallant traits, still taught us how giving up on life never is the most righteous of options. May his soul rest and reside freely in the afterlife".

With that being said, Mister Herriman closed the book and hopped with Madam Foster towards her car.

Mac continued crying since he came and was about to leave while Goo tried the least bit to comfort him by accompanying him as he walked him to his apartment.

On another page, Frankie was about to head for the bus, when she sees someone else had come as well.

Douglas and Adam, who were both wearing dark suits.

"Frances, me and Douglas would like to have a word with you" Adam uttered more serious than he had ever wanted to sound.

Frankie scowled a bit.

"Look, if it has anything to do with the blimp incident, forget it! That was just a movie, this was just a circumstance and furthermore there is no way any of this could have had some stupid connection with you stupid theory of-".

Frankie ceased speaking, when she saw who it was that was standing right behind Douglas and Adam.

Bendy.

"Do I have to suspect why he's here?" Frankie asked.

"Actually, I was going to answer that even so" Replied Bendy, happily and with a small grin.

Frankie raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from even the funeral area, two guys were busy packing in cages all the insects that they were exhibiting for a show someplace, and putting them away in a truck.

Once they had it all packed, they boarded and drove off.

As they drove, the path became quite bumpy through a road which was poorly done.

But on top of that, one crack on the street was strong enough to drive one cage into a pointy lamp packed in there as well, and break it.

The driver and passenger of that truck would have heard the breaking ruckus, but thanks to the loud Placebo CD they were playing and singing along to, heard no such thing.

The crack it created was great enough for the animal that was inside there to be capable of escaping.

A black widow spider.

Quickly as it would have, it crawled out of its cage, and made itself through an opening inside the truck small enough for the spider to get out.

Once it was there, it hopped out, and landed safely on a pile of grass.

It was not unapparent that it chose to walk towards Foster's, where fate was about to have its vengeance.

At that moment, someone else was also walking past Foster's.

But unlike the spider, Mac did not walk alone , in spite of having to deal with losing a good friend.

"My gosh, why?" Mac asked himself, almost continuing to snivel.

As for Goo, she didn't know anything to say that would comfort him, when even she didn't know how much pain he must have been in that moment.

She had to try somehow, or else what kind of friend would she be?

"Mac, I'm really sorry this happened. I know I'm perhaps not doing such a good job at making you feel better, But I'm sure it will be alright, okay? Time heals every-" Goo paused.

She was without the slightest uphold unprepared as she saw Mac look at her in a way there seemed to be small, hidden but unreleased fury inside of him.

Goo's guilt would have gotten the best of her, until she heard Mac speak.

"No, you're cool, Goo. Every little bit counts. I mean, you'll never know what it's like to lose a very good friend like Bloo".

Hearing this made Goo's head lower a bit, until she caught a glimpse at Mac's smile.

"But you know how to be one." Mac said.

Somehow Goo was too surprised to simply smile, yet flattered enough to even slightly blush.

"Well, here's my stop" Said Mac, once they made it to Mac's home.

Before Goo could even break her speechlessness, Mac by an unexpected chance hugs her.

Not knowing what to do , she remained speechless.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Goo" Mac slowly said.

She had a strong feeling if she ruined this moment, there would never be a chance that Mac would look up on her again, in spite of him being shorter than her.

Once they were done, Mac waves and hand at Goo and yells out "See you tomorrow!" Before entering.

Goo knew not what to say for five seconds.

When the seconds were up however, she says "WOOOOOOOOoooooooooow".

And leaves.

Back at Foster's, the spider crawled its way to the house in an unimaginable pace, heading for the direction where Frankie's room was.

Where Frankie was at the moment negotiating a few aspects about what had gone on a few days ago with both Douglas, Adam, and Bendy.

"Would you care for some gum?" Asked Bendy while offering out some gum towards Frankie.

Frankie looked at him, just to see Bendy was neither smiling or frowning but occupying a serious glare you'd rarely see from someone such as him.

"No thank you" Frankie replied almost insensibly.

"I assure you it's no prank gum" Said Bendy, as he took some into his mouth, and began chewing.

Frankie just drooped down with her eyes closed.

"Why are you acting so nice knowing I've known you were behind all of Bloo's wrongly accused pranks all this time?" Frankie asked, as though it were a joke.

"To make you understand, like I've said before," Bendy retaliated before blowing a bubble.

"This had nothing to do with me since I came".

Frankie continued to think about it more widely through her contemplation.

She knew he was right, though didn't know how to answer.

"How long have you known? How long have you and Adam been in contact from all this supernatural crap?" Frankie asked while opening her eyes a small bit.

"We have been intact since Bendy abandoned Foster's to pursue an alternate job to which he became an expert out of eventually" Replied Adam.

Frankie continued to look down.

From just her gaze, anyone could simply tell she was planning well what to say.

"You guys might feel a bit clichéd once I tell you the truth. I never actually saw the movie, my college friends just used to tell me about movies such as that one when they had nothing better to do. How's that going to help?" Frankie said, with eyes half open.

Bendy stood up as he went on with chewing his gum .

"Why must everyone think I care about their personal lives and what their opinion's entirely based upon?" Bendy began.

"From the second I came to Foster's, I immediately abandoned the cute and adorable past my owners took away from me and left me to rot in this crap shed you call a flat for imaginary friends".

Bendy looked around.

"The only reason I'm helping is because Adam and Douglas seems to know you. That's why I make an exception," Bendy finished.

Frankie gave a quick smile in return.

Somehow, she seemed to believe Bendy might have had a weak point yet.

"Like I said, I know nothing but the basics of the movie, I doubt the whole dying in the order they were supposed to in the movie has any relation with what you're blabbering on about, so how can I be of help?" Frankie asked.

Bendy glanced closely at her despite being a few feet away from a distance.

"Don't worry, just like you're a so-called professional care giver, this sort of business is my what one would call, line of vocation like Adam pointed out," Bendy clarified.

"So you've helped people before with these kind of issues, eh? You're not such a bad guy after all," Frankie said smiling.

Seeing her like this made Bendy turn around as he stood up.

"Listen to me, having dealt with these problems before, I know how they end, which is nothing pretty most of the time" began Bendy.

Frankie's smile disappeared.

"Like I mentioned earlier, this has nothing to do with me, therefore, this could never weaken my nature for who I've been and never stop from being".

Hearing this released Frankie's impulse to ask.

"Nature? So that means?".

"It means-" Bendy began before turning around to look directly at Frankie.

She was about to figure out where he was going, when Bendy eats her thoughts with the end of his reply.

"-you should be worrying about yourself, Frankie Foster".

Frankie scowled while looking at the direction Bendy was near as though she did not understand where this conversation was heading.

The spider was still walking, yet now had made it not towards Frankie's room, but another room below it.

Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and what used to be Bloo's room as well.

At that moment, only one imaginary friend was mourning the bereavement of his fellow companion whom he was so accustomed to see exist in the room he and the two other friends shared.

Though Wilt tried his best to comfort him as much as he possibly could.

"There there, Ed. I know it's hard sometimes, but everything's more okay than you think, you understand?" Said Wilt while lightly patting Eduardo's head.

Eduardo looked back at Wilt from his enclosed face.

Seconds later, he looked down, then said "Esta bien".

Wilt smiled as he replied "There we go, now how's about we head to the kitchen for some flan now?" Wilt said happily.

Coco and Eduardo nodded while licking their lips a bit.

With that said, the friends headed downstairs to enjoy their treat.

Once they headed out, no one was there to see the black widow crawl its way into the open window.

From where it headed at quick pace towards a spot under one of the bunk beds where to hide.

And wait.

When night came, it would be ready.

Yet after Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo left their spot, Bendy had just finished explaining something.

Something strong enough to leave a petrified look onto Frankie's face as her eyes widened while her mouth was partially open.

"So that's the whole system, sorry Frankie" Bendy said, more serious than degenerate.

She could not believe it.

There was no longer a way to avoid any of what she heard from Bendy that was destined to happen.

All of it was placed to go forward anyway.

Or was it?

----------------------------------------------------

**I be finished once more! Sorry I was not able to update as quickly.**

**Good thing you guys don't care about my own life, but the story.**

**So ya'll won't mind if I leave off the petty details to why it took so long to write.**

**(And update).**

**Even so, I'm sorry I neglected to include a death here this time.**

**I promise there will be one the next chapter**

**Okay?**

**Peace out! And thanks for reviewing!**

**(BTW, in case any of you bother asking, Placebo is a band, Indie I suppose.)**


	4. Note

Note:

Note:

Hi everyone. Okay, here's the deal pretty much. I haven't been able to update this story mainly because of the fact I haven't either had much thought about writing anymore of it or it's because I'm almost too lazy. I mean, I have tried to think of something, but it has just never occurred to me. I try sometimes, but like I said, creativity is almost never on my side. That's why I have no choice but to discontinue it.

I know it's a bit irresponsible to do this, but compared to people who just leave their stories like that without updating them for more than two years or people who are daft enough to delete them, I think I'm pretty much doing more than the right thing.

Still, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but my mind is more than made up. I can't update anything without making it look perfect, so just leaving this story hanging is more than enough to remove the pressure out of me. Still, if anyone would like to take my idea, go right ahead. And thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and enjoyed my story. You all are seriously the best.

-DP


End file.
